headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story/D
David Delphine LaLaurie Devon Devon and his friend Cooper dressed up as the infamous 1960s serial killer Bloody Face and began skulking about through the darkened corridors of the abandoned insane asylum Briarcliff Manor. They came upon two thrill-seekers from Encino, California named Leo and Teresa Morrison and tried to scare them. Cooper, pumped up on adrenalyn shot them both. Devon felt that the act was far too extreme for his tastes. The two n,ever got to settle the matter however as the true Bloody Face emerged from the shadows and killed them both. Their bodies were later discovered by police officers. Dominic Banks Dominic Banks is a main character in the sixth season, billed as Roanoke. In the show-within-a-show, he portrays Matt Miller in reenactments. The show's success ultimately caused marital problems between the real-life Matt and Shelby, causing Shelby to have a highly-publicized affair with Dominic. Sidney Aaron James, the executive producer on My Roanoke Nightmare decides to have the reenactors and their real-life counterparts stay at the Roanoke House for three days during the blood moon to capitalize on the success of the documentary. Dominic is invited to the house despite protests from Shelby and gets into a physical altercation with Matt over the affair. Donald "Donald" was an alias assumed by former serial killer and mental patient Benjamin Richter, who had gained misplaced fame as "Mr. Jingles" - the alledged perpetrator of a 1970 campground massacre at Camp Redwood. Though he was actually innocent of these crimes, his time as a mental patient brainwashed him into believing that he actually was a serial killer. When he escaped from the hospital, he committed several grisly murders. He was ultimately killed, but resurrected by Richard Ramirez through the power of Satan. Richter became Ramirez' literal partner-in-crime over the span of a year. In August, 1985 however, Benjamin could no longer tolerate Ramirez' bloodlust, so he betrayed him. Desperate to put his past behind him, he assumed a new identity, Donald, and began working a home video rental center in Alaska. He married a former prostitute named Lorraine, and had a son named Bobby. Richter abandoned his Donald identity after Ramirez tracked him down and murdered Lorraine. Donovan Donovan was a young man who was a heroin addict and the son of a woman named Iris. He claimed that the reason he did drugs was so that he could get away from his mother. In 1994, he came to the Hotel Cortez in Los Angeles, where he met up with another junkie known as Hypodermic Sally. Sally brought him to a room where they began shooting up together. Donovan overdosed and would have died, save for the presence of a vampire known as the The Countess. The Countess turned Donovan into a vampire and they became lovers. Donovan and the Countess spent the next twenty years living a hedonistic lifestyle of blood and decadence. A favored activity included going out, seducing young couples to bring back to the Countess' penthouse suite and then slaughtering them after sex, bathing in their blood. One such occurrence took place in 2015, though Donovan admitted that he disliked having to clean up after such an affair. The life that Donovan had become accustomed to began to spiral downward, first when he learned that an East Coast fashion mogul named Will Drake had purchased the Hotel Cortez. Will Drake hosted a fashion runway show in the hotel and Elizabeth and Donovan attended it in their most lavish attire. During the show, the Countess took interest in an irritated model named Tristan Duffy. She later turned him into a vampire, at which point, she dismissed Donovan as her lover in favor of her new toy. Donovan was intensely upset, citing that he was in love with the Countess. Donovan's victim Donovan's victim was a young blonde-haired woman who lived in Los Angeles, California. In 2015, a despondent vampire named Donovan seduced and attacked her on the roof of a building, presumably killing her. It was only after this, that Donovan set his sights on more dangerous prey - Ramona Royale. Dustin Dustin was a Caucasian male in his apparent thirties during the late 1980s. He used to work as a photographer, but later became a birdwatcher. In 1989, Dustin went to Camp Redwood to study the local wildlife, having little idea that the area was haunted by the ghosts of those who had been murdered during a massacre in 1984. Dustin encountered Montana Duke, who flirted with him at length. He was unaware that Montana was a ghost. Montana stabbed Dustin to death on the dock near the lake. Although Montana had been guilty of attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder in the past, this was the first time that she had actually killed anyone herself. Dustin's girlfriend Dustin's girlfriend accompanied Dustin to Camp Redwood so he could engage in some birdwatching. Dustin was seduced and subsequently murdered by the ghost of Montana Duke. Before the young woman could discover what was happening, the ghost of Xavier Plympton, sliced her throat open. Dying Grass Moon According to the Native Americans who once lived in the North Carolina territory, this is the name of a lunar cycle in which the moon appears with a deep red hue, giving it the nickname, the "Blood Moon". This cycle last for six days in the month of October, during which the veil between the world of the living and the lands of the dead are at their thinnest. The spirits of the departed may not only manifest during this time, but can also take physical action against the living. A series of bizarre in explicable murders takes place at Roanoke House over the course of several centuries - all of which, coincide with the time of the Dying Grass Moon. In 1952, three hunters turned their rifles upon one another, blowing their faces off. In 1973, the Chen family were brutally murdered by Tomasyn "The Butcher" White and her entourage with a butcher knife. In 1989, the Butcher's ghosts murdered two psychopathic nurse sisters named Miranda and Bridget Jane. One was quartered and the other was beheaded. In 2016, they began terrorizing Matt and Shelby Miller, and abducting Shelby's niece, Flora, to be used as part of a human sacrifice.